


All We Know

by Salembitchtrials



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Future Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salembitchtrials/pseuds/Salembitchtrials
Summary: Flash forward to 5 years after the defeat of Chase. Oliver and Felicity are happily married with a child, the team of vigilantes is working alongside the police, there hasn't been a major attack on Star City since Chase, and Sara seems to have finally patched things up with Nyssa. Nothing could possibly disrupt their peace, or could it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Oliver's POV**

 

It was the 5 year anniversary of when we finally defeated Chase, my son Robert's fourth birthday, and the three year anniversary of my wedding with Felicity. I could tell that things were going to go great today, Felicity and I had a date planned after work, Robert's party was tomorrow, and I was getting the entire gang together. First time in what seemed like forever that we'd all be able to see each other in one place.

"Ollie, you have a visitor." Thea said letting in a girl that looked to be in her early twenties or late teens. Thea left and the girl had a scared and confused look on her face.

"What did you want to see me about Ms..." I trailed off and she looked up.

"Skylar. Skylar Queen." She said and I dropped my pen. "Um, I was meaning to talk to you when I found out, but there was a lot going on and I kind of, um, got scared. That girl back there, uh, Thea, she's my sister isn't she?"

"Are you sure that you're a Queen?" I asked and she nodded. "Um, this is a lot of information to take in."

"Yeah, I get it if you want me to, um, not say anything. All of my papers have my mom's last name on them if that makes you feel any safer. It's not like anybody would believe me, I don't exactly have Queen traits." Skylar rambled and I felt bad for her.

"Skylar, calm down. To make sure, I'll have a friend of mine run a DNA test." I said and she nodded. I called Thea in and sat her down next to me across from Skylar. We waited for Felicity who came quickly and took some blood from each of us and then took it back to the Arrow Cave to finish the tests.

"God, I can't believe there's a chance we could be related. You're the freaking mayor, I'm the assistant manager at Hot Topic." Skylar said and I could see potential in her, even if she didn't. It was part of what Robert and Felicity had helped me with, seeing something in people they didn't see in themselves all of the time. "God, I was like 12 when you were elected mayor."

"You're 17?" Thea asked and Skylar nodded. "That means you were 2 when he died."

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't completely grow up without a dad." Skylar said and we nodded. "Just without my real one. Things only got bad whenever the attack on the Glades happened. Kind of lost everything."

"I'm sorry." I said and she shrugged it off. Felicity called me and I put it on speaker. "Hey honey, you're on speaker."

"Daddy!" Robert yelled and I smiled. "I'm 4."

"Yes, you are. Happy birthday buddy, can I talk to mommy?" I asked and he handed the phone to her. "So, did the results come in?"

"Yes, I learned two things. She's your sister and she's a metahuman." Felicity said and Skylar mumbled something. "So, are you inviting her to Robert's party?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." I said and Skylar looked up, confused. "Skylar, where are you staying at?"

"That's kind of undecided at the moment. Stepdad's kind of anti-meta." Skylar said and Felicity mumbled something about wishing she'd known she was on speaker. "I should probably go, I'm getting my check today and that means dinner at Big Belly Burger. You can join if you'd like."

"I'm a bit busy tonight, but Sunday I'd love to." I said and she nodded.

"Wait Skylar, I'll go with you and you can stay with me for a bit. I've always wanted a sister." Thea said and they walked out together. I hung up on Felicity, got a few papers signed, and then changed for my date with Felicity. When I got home, she was laying on the couch with Robert.

"Thea's going to come by and pick him up." Felicity said and I nodded. "What'd you find out about her?"

"She's homeless, works at Hot Topic, and I don't think she's graduated high school." I said and Felicity nodded. "But, she seems nice and I bet Robert would love her."

"I ran a background check and her name isn't Skylar, but she is a Queen. Her real name is Hayley Scott, she dropped out a year ago, and she was reported missing a month ago from National City." Felicity said and I nodded before Thea opened the door and Skylar followed her in.

"Thea!" Robert said and Thea hugged him. "Who dis?"

"My name is Skylar." Skylar said and Felicity smiled politely at her. "So, I assume that you didn't just test my DNA. What'd you learn about me?"

"Well, your name isn't Skylar for starters, nobody knows you're here, and you haven't been in school in about a year." Felicity said and Skylar nodded.

"Okay, I go by Skylar because that's what the first father figure called me, National City wasn't for me at all, and school isn't a place for someone like me." Skylar said and Felicity nodded. "So, if you'd like, I can leave your lives completely or we can restart this entire thing and tomorrow I'll tell you the truth."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Felicity said and Thea walked with Robert out of the apartment. "She is definitely a Queen."

"What do you mean?" I asked and Felicity smiled. "Seriously, what do you mean?"

"She has good intentions, but goes about them in the wrong ways." Felicity said and I nodded. I cooked us dinner and we sat across from each other and talked about our days. "Roy called this morning, he's excited to be back."

"That's nice, did Sara get back to you about how her date with Nyssa went?" I asked and Felicity shook her head. "Hopefully it went well."

"Hopefully." Felicity said and we continued to make small talk for a bit longer. Once the meal was finished, Robert was called for bed, and we were both ready for bed, Felicity seemed a bit anxious.

"Going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay."

"I'm pregnant." Felicity said and I broke out into a smile. "I saw the doctor and he confirmed it."

"That's amazing." I said kissing Felicity. "Absolutely amazing."

"Yeah, it is. When do you want to tell Robert?" Felicity asked and I decided on tomorrow, after his party. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and we fell asleep in each other's arms. This was my life now and I absolutely couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets together for Robert's birthday party.

**Felicity's POV**

 

I felt horrible for not trusting Skylar, but I didn't want another Adrian Chase to pop up out of nowhere. Thea and Skylar were over with Robert in time for breakfast and Skylar stayed with Robert and watched cartoons while Oliver made breakfast and I shared the news with Thea.

"Oh my god, Felicity. Do you think it'll be a girl?" Thea asked and I shrugged. "Does Robert know yet?"

"No, I'm telling him tonight." I said and Thea nodded. "It seems he likes Skylar a lot."

"Yeah, they're a lot alike. She's really sweet and I think she feels a bit uncomfortable though." Thea said and I nodded. "She's a genius, rivaling you even. You should talk to her, you're both kind of awkward in social situations."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her." I said calling Skylar over and bringing her to my room. "I'm sorry if I came off as rude yesterday, but I was a bit anxious. About 5 years ago someone tried to destroy Oliver's life and the year before that someone else killed one of my closest friends."

"I swear that I'm nothing like. I only destroy things on accident." Skylar said and I couldn't tell if she was joking. "So, I guess you want the truth about me."

"No, you can tell us things as you get to know us. Robert really likes you, normally it takes some time for him to warm up to people." I said and she shrugged. "What's your metahuman power?"

"I can use 100% of my brain if I'd like to." Skylar said and I nodded. "Turns out we don't always use a lot of it, but trust me, it's kind of a curse when you think about it."

"How so?" I asked and she looked down.

"I don't have control over all of my actions all of the time. There's my instinct from before whatever caused this and there's the instinct from after it. They tend to fight each other about some things, which is why I figured out a mixture of medications that will calm the storm." She said and I felt bad for her. Robert knocked on the door and smiled at Skylar and I.

"Breakfast." He said and we walked to the table. Skylar ate fast, like she hadn't eaten in a long time. "Video games?"

"After breakfast Robert." Oliver said and Skylar took a drink from her glass. "There's more in the kitchen if you're still hungry."

"No thank you." Skylar said before grabbing her backpack, leaving, putting a handfull of pills into her mouth and taking a drink. Oliver looked a bit panicked, but she sat down and took another drink of the juice mixture she'd made. "Don't worry, it's to keep myself in check."

"I don't think that's healthy." Thea said and Skylar shrugged, not caring a lot. Skylar and Robert played video games and then he had to get ready for his party. Sara and Nyssa showed up together first, followed by Roy, then Rene, Curtis, Ray, Nate, my mom, Quentin, Dinah, and Barry.

"Caitlin wanted to be here with me, but Cisco needed her help and didn't want to be the last to show." Barry said and I smiled, nodding. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"It's not my birthday silly." Robert said and Barry smiled.

"Robbie?" Skylar asked and Robert turned around and ran towards her. "It's all fixed."

"Thanks." Robert said and Skylar nodded. "Mommy she fixed it!"

"Where'd you find this?" I asked and Skylar pointed at Robert. "Robert where'd you find this?"

"It was in the bunker." Robert said and I held Laurel's Canary Cry in my hands. "Sorry."

"I didn't know it'd cause problems." Skylar said and Oliver held it in his hands, a dark look on his face. "He asked me to fix it, so I did. It was quite easy actually, someone had tampered with it though. It was like they knew what they were doing, but at the same time they didn't."

"Yeah, someone did mess with it." Oliver said and we went back to the party, Robert's friends arriving and Barry going to pick up Caitlin and Cisco. Robert's friends liked Skylar, she showed them some magic tricks and then went to Cisco and Caitlin to talk.

"She's a hit with the kids." Quentin said and I nodded. "I'm thinking of marrying your mom."

"What?" I asked and he smiled. "Oh my god do it!"

"So it's okay with you?" Quentin asked and I nodded. "That's good because I already bought the ring. I'm thinking of doing it next week."

"That's amazing." I said and Skylar came back, a nervous look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Okay, I realize that the collar was something to someone who meant a lot to you, but I think I can find a way for it to help me." Skylar said and I nodded. "I think I can rewire it to allow me to use my brain as I chose and keep the unwanted parts in check."

"Do it, I think Laurel would want to help you." I said and she smiled before running back to Cisco and Caitlin. We opened presents, ate cake, and Robert's friends left. Oliver decided that we should have a family dinner with everyone and I agreed that it'd be good for Skylar to get to know the family.

"So, Skylar I hear you're a genius." Sara said and Skylar shrugged. "Caitlin and Thea told me so, that means you're more than smart."

"I guess so." Skylar said and Oliver called everyone in for dinner. We ended up eating at the large table that Oliver insisted that we buy a couple of years ago. "Okay how are we related?"

"Um, we have the same father." Oliver said and Skylar shook her head.

"We're like nothing alike. I mean, look at you and then look at me." Skylar said and Robert climbed out of his chair and handed her the collar. "What?"

"Wear it." Robert said and Skylar nervously touched it. Sara took it from Robert and placed it in Skylar's hands.

"I haven't made the adjustments yet." Skylar said and Sara handed her the backpack. After dinner, we put on a movie and Curtis, Cisco, and I helped Skylar with the collar, but really just sat there and looked stupid while she fixed it.

"She's good." Cisco said and I nodded.

"Probably better than us." Curtis said and we all nodded in agreement. "Do you need any help?"

"I need someone to make sure it's fastened when I put it on my neck." Skylar said and I stood behind her and fastened it. "Thank you."

"No problem." I said and she turned to face me.

"Seriously, for everything." She said and Robert decided that she would be spending the night with us. When everybody had gone home and it was just the four of us, I decided that now was a perfect time to tell Robert.

"Robbie honey, there's something I want to tell you." I said and he looked up from the iPod that he was helping Skylar fix. "Mommy's pregnant meaning you're having another sibling."

"I'm going to be a big brother like daddy." Robert said smiling. "Skylar, mommy's pregnant!"

"Congrats." Skylar said scratching at the collar.

"You don't have to wear that inside." I said and she shrugged. She took it off and plugged in the iPod which I was certain wouldn't work after being around ten years old. "You should get a job building things."

"Maybe I'll go work at Palmer Tech." She joked and before I went to bed, I called Ray, getting her an interview.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa makes an important decision and Sara gets a new rommate.

**Sara's POV**

 

"Nyssa." I called out and the dark haired woman came out of her bedroom. "So, did you finally decide?"

"Yes, I cannot stay with you if we are to take our relationship slowly. Last night was proof of that." Nyssa said remembering the way Sara's body felt under hers. "I want to give us a chance, but I want this to be like a normal relationship. Talia owns an apartment near here, I'll be there if you need me."

"Okay, but what about the whole roommates because of rent?" I asked knowing I wouldn't be able to handle all of the rent myself. "I'm not going back to my dad's."

"Perhaps Oliver's new friend needs a place to stay." Nyssa suggested and Sara nodded. "I will pack my things and by out before Wednesday."

"Do I get a goodbye present?" I asked and Nyssa kissed her quickly before grabbing a box from her room. "Okay, not what I meant!"

"I am aware." Nyssa called back and I groaned before deciding on heading over to Oliver and Felicity's. I knocked on the door and Ray opened it which was a bit surprising. He let me in and I noticed the mess of wires and tech stuff scattered on the table in front of Skylar and Ray.

"I need to talk to you." I said and Skylar nodded. "Do you want to be my roommate? My old one is leaving and I can't handle rent on my own. All I'm asking now is $300 for this month."

"Um, I'll think about it. It depends on how this goes." Skylar said and I waited on the chair and watched them mess with the stuff.

"I think you have the job." Ray said and Skylar smiled. "Your starting pay is $600 every two weeks."

"Um, thanks." Skylar said before calling someone and coming back smiling. "Sara, I can be your roommate and I will have the money soon."

"Alright, you're a lifesaver." I said before helping her pack. We got her things from the storage unit they were in and Nyssa had managed to pack up half of her things and get them on a truck by the time we had gotten back with a truck full of boxes.

"Hello Skylar." Nyssa said and there wasn't any tension like I'd been afraid of.

"Hey Nyssa." Skylar said grabbing an old laptop out of one of the boxes. Nyssa left with her things and I helped Skylar get herself situated in her new room which proved a bit more difficult than I'd originally planned.

"So, you have a lot of old things." I said and she nodded. "You like video games?"

"Yeah, they always seemed to relax me." She said hooking up an Xbox One to her television. "How about you?"

"They're okay." I said and she handed me a controller before turning it on. "What are we playing?"

"I'm giving you a warm welcome into the world of Halo." She said and we sat there playing almost all night. It was nice, a distraction from Nyssa not being there, something other than silence filling the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Sara have a talk, Ray has big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be fairly short, just to let you all know.

Felicity was happy that to be alone, but it was increasingly depressing for her. She had time to think of how different her life would be if she had not lost someone she didn't even know she was in love with. Sure Laurel was amazing, but things were still so uncertain for Felicity and it took her 6 years too long to realize that. Which was why when Sara knocked on the door, Felicity jumped to answer it, not caring that she'd knocked over a few things.

"Hey Felicity, what's up?" Sara asked and Felicity looked down. "I guess I'm here to talk aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are." Felicity said and Sara smiled before plopping down on the couch. "I was thinking today and I really miss Laurel."

"Yeah, so do I." Sara said and Felicity looked down. "Skylar is a great roommate by the way. She's clean, but not to the point of pestering me, fairly quiet, and keeps to herself most of the time."

"Yeah, the week she stayed here, she was a huge help. Especially with Robert." Felicity said and the door opened, Felicity's son walking in, a smile on his face and a new backpack on his back. "Where'd you get that?"

"Skye." Robert said and Felicity looked up at the young woman holding his old one which was torn up. "There was a mean doggy."

"Yeah, we went to the park and a dog decided to play tug a war with him and long story short, he has a backpack and I have a doughnut." Skylar said holding up the bag holding a doughnut. "Alright, I have to get to work, I'll see you later buddy."

"Bye Skye!" Robert said hugging her. "Mommy where does Skye work?"

"Skylar works with Uncle Ray." Felicity said and Robert nodded. Skylar went off to work and Sara played with the four year old before watching cartoons with him. Felicity thought about how Robert would have liked Laurel. How they would have gotten along or if they even would have to begin with.

"Honey I'm home." Oliver said and Robert shushed him, pointing to his mother sleeping on the couch, curled up next to a sleeping Sara. "Sorry, did you have fun with Skylar?"

"Yeah, I played with a doggy and got a new backpack." Robert said pointing at his Flash backpack. "He's my favorite, he's a metahuman like Skye."

"Yeah, he is." Oliver said and Sara walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Hello Sara, nice to see you."

"Hey Ollie, your sister is like the best roommate I've ever had." Sara said and the phone rang. Sara grabbed it while Oliver helped Robert wash his hands. "Hey Ray."

"I have news." Ray said and Sara smiled. "Your friend, Skylar, might have found a way to bring back your sister."

"Oh my god, Ray, do it." Sara said and  Ray sighed. "What's the catch of all of this?"

"She has to be dug up and she'll have some memory loss." Ray said and Sara contemplated it. "When I say some, she'll know who she is and who the people that are most important to her are, but that's about it."

"Ray, will it be worth it?" Sara asked before realizing that Oliver and Robert were staring at her.

"Maybe, depending on if Skylar can find a way to get her memories back." Ray said and Sara hoped that the youngest Queen was capable.

"Do it, I'll try and give her memories back manually until Skylar figures things out for her own." Sara said and Ray hung up. "So, there's a way to bring Laurel back."

"Oh my god, how?" Oliver asked excitedly. "Who do I have to thank?"

"I don't know how, but Skylar." Sara said and Oliver smiled. "She's goddamn amazing Ollie."

"Yeah, she is." Oliver said and Sara looked down. "What's the catch?"

"We have to dig up her body." Sara said and Oliver nodded. "I don't know if I can, seeing her like that, it'd be too hard."

"Ray, Nate and I will do it." Oliver said and Sara looked at him. "Sorry, the Arrow, the Atom, and whatever Nate goes by will do it."

"You're amazing." Sara said before smiling at him. She finally had a way to save her sister without losing everthing in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar tells them about the machine that can bring Laurel back and another possibility arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit confusing, but at least it isn't Black Condor's origin story.

Everyone crowded inside the lab Skylar had holed herself up in for the past week and a half. She hadn't slept while she was in there, had barely eaten, but had made time for tri-weekly showers. Felicity looked at the mess of things scattered around a table near the empty one that Laurel's body was supposed to be on. The Canary Cry was discarded on the table, like halfway through it all, she'd decided it wasn't wanted.

"Skylar, are you sure this will work?" Ray asked and Skylar shook her head. There were dark circles under her eyes, but she seemed determined. "How about you get some sleep and then we'll do this."

"No, I'm fine." Skylar said handing Oliver a shovel. "I need that body soon, any more decomposition may alter things."

"Okay, guys let's go." Oliver said and they were back in an hour, carrying a body bag in through the back. Oliver took the body off of the table and Skylar hooked up wires to her. "How will this work?"

"I'll explain after." Skylar said putting the collar back on. She pulled a switch and almost like magic, the body seemed to un-decompose. "Oh my god, this seems to be working. She should be functioning in a week."

"Functioning?" Sara asked and Skylar nodded. "I'm not even going to ask about the science stuff."

"I am because this seems impossible and ground breaking." Felicity said and Skylar shrugged. "How'd you manage this?"

"STEM cells." Skylar said and Felicity nodded. "Also, I may or may not have used the original calculations from the Canary Cry to get her genetic coding and I may not have used a loose strand of Sara's hair."

"What?" Sara asked and Skylar held up the strand of hair. "Please tell me you didn't take that off of me."

"God no, it was on my pillow and my hair is obviously not blonde." Skylar said before looking at Laurel's body. "I've seen her before."

"She was the ADA." Quentin said and Skylar shook her head. "Where else would you have seen her?"

"There was this bar that my step dad would drink at and she'd always be there." Skylar said, typing something into the computer behind her. "She was always so much nicer to me than the other patrons, even when she'd been drinking. There a few days where she'd come in and just talk, no drinks, just order bottomless fries, get a booth in the back and tell me I reminded her of an old boyfriend."

"I think she's done." Ray said and Skylar shook her head.

"Internal organs aren't exactly finished yet." Skylar said and they sat there for hours while the internal organs were being restored. "She is done, I'm going to sleep and wake me up if anything beeps."

"Okay, I'll stay with her." Quentin said pulling up a chair next to Laurel. "Thank you for bringing my baby back."

"I don't deserve your thanks, honestly there's a 95% chance she won't even know herself." Skylar said and Quentin looked at her. "I mean, technically I could bring back her memories, but there's a chance it'd kill both of us. Besides, I tend to go dark after I use that much power."

"You could always try, but you've done enough for everyone." Quentin said and Skylar dozed off to sleep. When she woke up again, it was just Oliver and Thea in the room with her.

"Quentin informed us there's a way to get Laurel back to herself." Oliver said and Skylar nodded. "Why didn't you tell us this? You have a habit of withholding information."

"Because I thought it'd cause problems." Skylar said and Oliver looked at her. "I could die, we could both die. Not to mention that using that much power causes a bit of instability."

"Wear the collar and do it." Oliver said and Skylar shook her head.

"That is what keeps the scales balanced, it'd malfunction if I even tried. It zapped me when I was building this." Skylar said and Oliver didn't seem to care. "I'd do it if there was a way for me to not hurt people."

"Find a way and do it before it'd too late." Oliver said and Thea cleared her throat. "What do you have to say about this Thea?"

"That she's done enough for us already." Thea said and Oliver rolled his eyes. "I think all of this is stressing you out."

"No, I'm fine." Oliver said and Skylar took off her collar before touching Laurel's forehead. "What are you doing?"

"There's no harm in going slowly." Skylar said and her eyes darkened. "God, this was so much less intense when I did it with animals."

"You brought animals back to life?" Thea asked and Skylar nodded.

"Yeah, it normally ended with me passing out though." Skylar said chuckling. She continued to transfer memories to Laurel before collapsing abruptly, blood spilling from her nose and eyes.

"Oh my god!" Thea said and Oliver picked her up before calling Ray and Felicity. They set her up to a machine and checked her vitals. "This is your fault."

"I got carried away and selfish." Oliver said looking at his youngest sister hooked to machines, bleeding too much to be okay. "How will we stop the bleeding?"

"I don't know, but the least we can do is clean it up a bit." Ray said grabbing some paper towels and wetting them. Skylar started coughing and blood sprayed on Ray. "Okay, that's my cue to go take a shower."

"It hurts." A frail voice said from the other side of the room and everyone turned to watch Laurel. "Everything hurts."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sees how much of Laurel is actually back and some surprise visitors arrive to see Skylar.

"Laurel!" Felicity yelled rushing over to the frail blonde woman. "Oh my god, it worked."

"I'll call Sara and Quentin." Oliver said and Sara rushed over, most likely having broke a few speeding laws. Laurel sat up a bit and Felicity brought her some water. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel horrible. Nothing seems right, I mean, I was with Tommy and I had a family. Now I'm here and I'm not sure what's real." Laurel said, her voice raspier than normal. "What happened?"

"Well, that girl over there brought you back to life and was giving you your memories back whenever she just collapsed." Thea said and Laurel looked over at the girl on the table. "Her name is Skylar, she's Oliver's sister."

"Oh." Laurel said and Sara ran a hand through her hair, not being able to stop smiling. "Hey Sara."

"Laurel." Sara said hugging her sister. "Is Skylar going to be okay?"

"We don't know, her vitals are steady and the bleeding stopped, but I think she's in a coma." Ray said and Sara nodded.

"When she wakes up, I owe her my thanks." Laurel said and Sara nodded. "How long was I gone?"

"Six years." Sara said and Laurel looked shocked. "She said she knew you, that you used to go to a bar and talk with her."

"I don't remember her." Laurel said and a machine beeped. Ray had a frightened expression on his face when he looked up. "What is it?"

"Her vitals dropped significantly and then rose up and I mean, better than she had been earlier." Ray said and Oliver nodded. "I think she's trying to fix herself subconsciously."

"Step away from the table!" A woman yelled and Oliver turned to see Evelyn Sharp staring at him, Talia al Ghul behind her. "I'm here peacefully."

"Why are you here to begin with?" Felicity asked and Evelyn pointed at Skylar. "What could you possibly want with her?"

"She's my friend." Evelyn said pushing past everyone to sit by her friend. "Talia, vial."

"You do not command me like that." Talia said, handing her the vial. Evelyn dumped it into Skylar's mouth before turning and leaving. "She should be awake in the morning."

"Um, thank you." Thea said before turning to Laurel. "What do you remember?"

"I remember pretty much everything up until Oliver came back. Then there are some brief memories of my childhood." Laurel said and Oliver nodded. "I mean, the important things are there, but a lot of it is missing."

"Okay, well we just have to wait for her to wake up in order to know if she learned anything about Laurel." Quentin said, pretending to not notice the glances between Felicity and his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old "friend" of Skylar's comes out to play for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update because I'm planning on something big which might take a while. Also no updating for a month, I've turned into one of those lazy assholes my mom always warned me about.

It was bright and blurry, but even after Skylar's vision had cleared, there was a fuzz around everything. Almost as if she was looking through something, but she didn't feel anything on her head or around her. She thought of places she could stay for the weekend or however long it would take her to deal with her problem.

"Skye!" Robert said and Skylar glanced at the small child, hating herself for what could potentially happen to him. "Daddy she woke up!"

"Morning." Oliver said and Skylar groaned. "I'll have somebody escort you out."

"Hey, did anybody visit me when I was out?" Skylar asked and Oliver didn't tell her about Evelyn, thinking it to be best for her. Secrets had torn his life apart before, but Evelyn was dangerous and he hadn't figured out how she'd gotten out of prison. Skylar was escorted home by Sara and Diggle, the former deciding they needed to stop at Big Belly Burger for one of the breakfast platters.

Like Oliver and Skylar, Sara had her fair share of secrets. Like the fact she died, well, at least a version of her did. She knew the day she died and in order to escape it and live a life with Nyssa, who she'd promised to always stand by at that time, she captured and killed herself. Nyssa noticed though, especially since Sara had forgotten to remember certain details of conversations that she'd actually been present for, not realizing their importance in the moment.

"Hey, do you have any Tylenol?" Skylar asked and Diggle handed her a bottle of pills, glancing back to see her toss back 4. "Tolerance and immense pain call for double dude."

"What hurts?" Sara asked and Skylar shrugged. "Well, you were in a coma and if it's anything like coming back from the dead, it isn't pleasant."

"Yeah, it really isn't." Skylar said and Sara let her into their apartment. She'd been given the week off of work with pay, most likely from Sara scaring the shit out of Ray. But he was also a nice guy who seemed to really care for you, especially after learning you were part of the little family they had going on.

"Hey, Laurel is going to watch you today." Sara said, waking Skylar up from a deep sleep. She nodded and pulled the blankets up higher and higher. She'd fallen back asleep, dreaming of a life where she wasn't a freak and where none of the aspects of her life were as fucked up as they currently were.

"Hey little man." Skylar said leaning down in front of Robert. "Are you excited for the game today?"

"Yeah!" Robert said and Skylar smiled. As she walked past a mirror, she noticed something odd about her appearance. She had been sleeping nearly all day for the past week, but there were bags under her eyes as if she'd been awake the entire time and her body was always sore when she woke up. Not to mention the raging headaches and blackouts.

"You look rough." Skylar turned at the sound of a voice. "I guess you're not doing too well."

"Eve." Skylar said running a hand through her hair. "You can't be here."

"Neither can you, not when you're like this, not with all of these lives in danger. You are unstable." Evelyn said and Skylar scoffed. "You've been asleep, but awake the entire time. You've stopped taking medicine and Felicity told me that you stopped wearing the collar."

"It's none of your business. The choker gives me headaches sometimes, it seemed easier to just get rid of it." Skylar said and Evelyn touched her hand, not wanting to see the last bright thing in her life go down a dark path. "You need to back the fuck up sweetheart."

"Hayley." Evelyn said, fear evident in her voice. "You aren't real, you're just part of her imagination."

"I am real, just as real as the little lady boner she gives you these days." Skylar/Hayley said and Evelyn felt something hold her back. "If only she could see you how I see you, nothing but a backstabbing bitch, waiting for her turn in redemption. Too stupid to find her own way, but with too much pride to accept what's given to her. Get off your high horse Evie, you're just as fucked as your little gal pal."

"Stop!" Evelyn yelled before Skylar/Hayley took her seat. Evelyn knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't tell anybody, nobody ever believed her anyways. Hayley was the only person that scared her, the only one who had a hold on her tighter than the one Chase managed. Hayley, who wasn't afraid to use her powers, knowing it made Skylar weaker, making things easy for her. Evelyn didn't want the sadistic cunt to take over her friend, but she knew that if it continued for much longer, there wouldn't be much choice for any parties involved.

Evelyn had to stop Hayley or at least find something to snap Skylar out of everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last thing I write for a while. Things are really difficult and I hope that anybody who reads this can understand. I'll try to come back to this and write a happy ending for it, but for now, this is it. Thanks for getting this far.

"That was fun." Robert said tugging on Skylar's sleeve. She picked up the small boy and smiled, but there was something different in it. There was something different in her eyes, they were both full of anger and pain and empty at the same time. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine little one." Skylar said before setting him down again. "Tell your dad that I'm going for a little walk."

"Okay." Robert said running back to Oliver. Skylar walked, not caring where she ended up, just wanting to escape the feeling that she felt coming on. She knew that Hayley was surfacing, she'd felt it multiple times throughout the day. She could feel when her other took over, but she didn't know what was said or happened during. Skylar looked at the ticket in her hand, wondering when she'd bought it before sliding it over and getting on the train. She sat alone in the corner, before putting her headphones in and closing her eyes, letting herself relax. Build up strength for when Hayley decides to visit her.

"Hey there honey." A man said sitting down next to her. She turned to look at him, her eyes lighter than normal. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing here alone?"

"Travelling." She said, her voice sounding sickly sweet. "If I were you, I'd get away before you regret it."

"I ain't scared of a girl like you." He said and she grabbed his collar and stood up. "Come to dance huh sweetheart?"

"Trust me, you won't be dancing for a long time." She said, shoving him to the ground and stomping on his legs with enough force to snap them. She sat back down and put her headphones back in, laying her head against the window. She reached into her bag and pulled out some of the electrical bombs that she'd been working on at Palmer Tech, smirking to herself as she set them off. She knew exactly where she was, what she was under, how it would destroy the city. The train halted and everything went dark, panic ensuing immediately. She snuck off the tracks and walked back up to the surface, smiling at the darkness around her.

All she heard was panic around her, people screaming and running around in distress. Immediately she fell onto the ground, making it look as if something terrible had happened to her. When she woke again it was morning and the power was still off, people unable to cope with any of it. The police were working on a way to evacuate the city, get everybody out of there, to make sure that this couldn't happen again. She expected Oliver to be out of the city, the mayor needed to lead his people somewhere, but at the same time, she knew there would be people looking for her.

"Hey, you can't be here!" A rookie said and she pushed him back. "Seriously, it's not safe anymore!"

"My safety is none of your concern." She said and he went to argue again. "Say one more word and you'll join the people who were on the train when the bombs went off."

"H-how do you know that it was bombs?" He asked and she got behind him and snapped his neck. She finally got to her destination, the police giving up on protecting this part of the city obviously. She opened the hatch that lead to an underground bunker left by some of the H.I.V.E. members. She turned everything on and waited until the city was empty before letting anything out. This was her kingdom now and eventually she'd expand it, but for now she'd gather her subjects and train them for the war that would allow her place in the history books.


End file.
